


My Neighbor Owen

by Disneybrony



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Owen Grady moves in next door, a friendship begins. Kid!Owen and Kid!Claire. A story about life, love, dinosaurs, and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the neighbors

11 year old Claire Dearing stared out her bedroom window curiously. A moving truck had arrived next door which meant (obviously) that someone was moving in. The house next door had been empty since Claire moved in, which was ten-ish years ago? The house’s price had gone down significantly over the years, which made sense, because the house was falling apart. The grass hadn't been cut in years, windows were either cracked or missing huge chunks, the wooden steps were rotting and many shingles were missing from the roof.

A woman got of a beat up 2006 Toyota Corolla (Claire knew this because she had picked up a book about cars from the library down the street last summer.) that was parked next to the moving van and started walking towards the back of the moving van.

A boy around Claire’s age got out of the car. He was holding a toy in his hand and wearing a pair of orange headphones. The toy, upon closer inspection, was a stuffed raptor. It looked like he must have had it for years because of how beat up and worn down it looked. Claire’s icy blue eyes quickly darted to her purple unicorn plushie lying on her bed and then back to the window. The boy then seemed to glance at her window, but Claire couldn’t be certain.

“Owen! Come help me with these books sweetie!” The boy, Owen, ran up to help his mother. He grabbed a box that looked way too heavy for a kid his age to handle, and, indeed it was. He stumbled forward, then backward, then onto his butt, causing Claire to giggle.  
“Trade ya.” His mother said, giving him a much lighter box with the words ‘Dinos’ written on it in red crayon. Owen looked quite embarrassed with himself. He dusted off his butt adjusted his headphones and picked up the box, as he followed his mother into the house. 

“Karen! Claire! Come down here please!” Claire’s mother yelled from the kitchen. Claire sighed, walking down the stairs. Her room was in what used to be a storage room, but Claire didn’t care. Her parents had moved her there after deciding that Karen needed her own room. The room was the  
highest point in the house, and looked sort of like a tower from the outside. Karen was already in the kitchen when Claire got down there.

“Come on, mom said we need to help the new neighbors.” Karen said leading the way out the front door (which desperately needed a new coat of paint, Claire thought).  
Their mother was already talking to Owen’s mom. Now that she was closer, Claire could study Owen closer. His ripped up dirty shoes, the worn out headphones, the small moving truck, the worn shorts, and the old car, seemed like clear signs the family didn’t have a lot of money. Not that anyone in this neighborhood had a lot of mother anyway, including Claire’s. No siblings were around, which meant that he probably was an only child. No father looking figure was around, causing Claire to believe he was either at work, divorced, or dead.  
Owen’s brown hair looked liked it hadn’t been washed in a few days. And his green eyes seemed to be looking into a another dimension.

“Claire” her mother said, “this Owen Grady.” 

“Owen this Karen and Claire Dearing.” said Owen’s mom.

Owen and Claire locked eyes and from that day on, Claire’s life was forever changed. Even if she didn’t know it yet.


	2. I love that book!

“What’s even in this?” Claire asked, as she carried a heavy box up to Owen’s room.

“Comic books and action figures.” Owen replied nervously.  
Claire only nodded as she stepped on a spider.  
“Do you read comics?” He asked.

“No.” Claire replied, setting the box on the floor,trying to end this as soon as she could.

“Then what do you read?” He asked, pulling a few comic books out of the box.

“Harry Potter, Divergent, Pride and Prejudice, Ella Enchanted, The Book Thief, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Half Upon a Time, The Help The Books of Elsewhere, Where the Red Fern Grows.” Claire replied. She acted annoyed, but on the inside she was glad this boy was being nice to her. She didn’t have any friends other than her sister and her cat Hilly.

“Wait, Where the Red Fern Grows? I love that book!” Owen says excitedly.

“Really?” 

“Yeah-” Owen couldn’t finish his sentence, because Claire’s mother interrupted him.

“Claire time to go sweetie!” Her mother yelled.

“It was nice meeting you.”

“Thanks for the help Claire. When can I see you again?” Owen question went unheard because Claire was already at the front door. Owen sighed he was never very good a girls. He then proceeded to unpack the last of his boxes.

Claire went back to her room and sat down on her window seat pulling out Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Her mind wandered away from The Boy Who Lived adventures and to Owen. She hardly knew anything about him, but she intended to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was short, but I made a promise to only publish the first chapter once I have the second chapter written. Did you catch the references? Hilly was the name of the character Bryce Dallas Howard played in The Help. And Chris Pratt’s favorite book growing up was Where the Red Fern Grows. Some of the books listed are one’s that I love. Remember to review!


	3. Up the tree

“Hey Claire! Up here!” Owen shouted from the tallest branch on the huge oak tree in his backyard.  
Claire was in her backyard, watering the plants, (her weekly chore), when Owen yelled at her from above.

“What are you doing up their?!” Claire shouted, “You’re going to break your neck!” 

“Only if I fall!” He yelled back. “Come on up Claire! The branch is big enough for both of us!” 

“No! I haven’t broken a bone and I’d like to keep it that way!”

“Please!”

“No!”

“Pretty please with cherries on top?”

“N-O!”

“Is it because you don’t know how to climb a tree?” Owen asked.   
Claire looked at her shoes.  
“I’ll help you up Claire. You won’t fall on my watch.” Owen told her sincerely.   
Claire trusted him, even if she just met him yesterday.Owen started to climb down. Claire sighed and unlocked the gate between their yards.

“Are you sure about this?” Claire asked once Owen had reached the bottom.

“Claire, I would NEVER, EVER, let anything happened to you.” Owen said, grabbing her hand. Just follow my lead.” Owen began leading Claire up the tree, one branch at a time. Claire held onto his hand for dear life. She was holding one so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Just a few more branches Claire. Wait!” He shouted, “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”  
Claire closed her eyes, slightly nervous. She felt Owen help her up the rest of the way. He helped her sit on the tree branch.

“Ok, you can open them.” Owen said, Claire got hear the smile in his voice.  
Claire opened them to the view of the world. Or at least their town. She could see everything. The houses, the junkyard, the library, Owen’s house, her school, and the clocktower downtown. 

“Its so beautiful. Wow.” 

“See? And you didn’t break your neck.” Owen said, smirking.  
Claire rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. A little to hard.  
Owen fell off the branch and tumbled down the tree.

“OWEN!” Claire screamed scrambling down after him.  
He managed to catch himself on a branch. He was only branches from the bottom.

“OWEN!” Claire yelled again, still jumping from branch to branch.

“I’m fine Claire.” He said hoarsely. The fall had knocked the wind out of him and scraped him up quite a bit, but nothing some band-aids and a minute or two of resting couldn’t fix.

“Are you sure?” She asked. She was almost next to him. When she finally got down to him, he grabbed her wrist. 

“Claire, can I tell you something?” He asked, still breathing heavy.

“Anything.”

“That. Was. AWESOME!”


	4. No imagination

“Awesome?! You almost broke your neck! How is that awesome?!” Claire questioned. Owen was still holding onto the branches and breathing heavy.

“You do realize you just climbed down a tree, by yourself, faster than I ever could, right?” Owen questioned, a smirk plastered on his face.   
As Claire’s breathing slowed down, she realized that Owen had a point. She couldn’t even climb up the tree less than twenty minutes ago, and now she made it down in about three minutes? She supposed she should feel proud, but she was too busy worrying about Owen.

“I’m sorry Owen.” Said Claire, trying to blink away the tears starting to fill her eyes. She finally met someone who was nice to her, and in a day of meeting him, she almost killed him.

“For what?” He asked, starting to carefully make his way down the rest of the tree.

“For almost killing you! How are you not mad?!” She demanded, the hot tears trickling down her face.

“It was an accident. You didn’t mean- wait are you crying?” Owen asked landing his feet firmly on the ground. Claire nodded, hiding her head in shame.

“Hey, dry those tears. I’m fine, you’re fine, everyone’s fine.” Said Owen, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.   
They spent the next hour in Owen’s backyard, silent. Claire had stopped crying a little over half an hour ago, but didn’t feel like moving.

“So you like Velociraptors, huh?” Claire asked, breaking the silence.

“Hm?” Asked Owen, clearly lost in his own little world.

“Do you like Velociraptors?”

“Yeah I love em’. I love dinosaurs and raptors are my favorite.”

“I always thought they were awful.”

“I think they’re just misunderstood. You know, I’ve never told anyone, but, I pretend to train them. We have a respect for one another, we kinda have a bond.”

“What were their names?” Claire asked.

“Oh, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and my favorite, Blue.” 

“That’s so cute! I wish I had an imagination like you!” 

“Thanks. You wanna come with me?”

“Come with you where?” Claire asked.

“Come and see my raptors.”

“Owen they’re not real…”

“No, I mean imagine them with me.”

“Owen my imagination stinks. I’ll probably just screw your raptor world up.”

Owen laughed. “Claire you can’t do that, it’s my world and we can make it your world to.”

Claire pondered this for a moment. “Really? Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m su-” Owen was interrupted by Claire’s mother.

“Claire! Where are you?” Claire mother called.

“Over here mom!” Said Claire standing up. Owen followed Claire to her backyard.

“Hello Owen. What happened to your face?” Mrs. Dearing asked.

“Nothing. Just bumped into a branch, that’s all.” Owen answered.

“Oh well as long as you’re ok. And Claire, I just got home from work and your sister was with some friends, were you at Owen’s house unsupervised?” Mrs. Dearing asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“We, um, we, uh, you see…” Claire began, looking for an excuse.

“My mom is downstairs cleaning. She checked on us every half hour.” Owen replied, lying quite well for an eleven year old. 

“Oh, well come on Claire, it’s time for dinner.”

Claire waved a quick goodbye and walked into her house.   
Owen’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. Their was just something about Claire…


	5. Ice Cream

“It’s right around the corner,” Claire stated to Owen. The summer heat was beating down on Owen and Claire, making everything they did feel miserable, well at least for Owen. Owen had previously been living in Minnesota and was used to this kind of weather, but the humidity and the 100 degree temperature, (which it had been since the day he moved here, which was only two days ago, but still) still got to him. Owen still hated summer time even if there was no school.  
Claire was taking Owen to the ice cream shop, but he didn’t know it yet. As Claire and Owen rounded the corner, Owen’s eyes lit up. “Surprise!” Claire yelled, waving her hands in the air to add more ‘pizazz’. “And it’s my treat!” She added pulling out a wad of one dollar bills.

“No Claire, I need to pay for it. I didn’t bring money with me so I’ll make sure to pay you back later.”

“No Owen I’m paying for it with my money. But I can just get myself something as the hottest part of the afternoon draws closer and closer.” Said Claire, flipping through her stack of ones. “As the sun beats down on you, while I get myself some nice, cold, deliciousness. You can just watch me eat it in the blazing heat.” Claire said, smirking.

“Fine. I’ll pay you back one day.” He said, trying to be anger.

“No Owen, I owe you from yesterday.” Claire whispered, following him inside the shop.  
The place was filled with every kind of ice cream that could fit into a single room. The room was teeny tiny with one table and two chairs. It did have a nice patio out front filled with many more tables and chairs.

“What can I get you two today?” The man at the counter asked. 

“Vanilla, two scoops, rainbow sprinkles, in a waffle cone please.” Claire said, clearly having been here on numerous a occasions.

“And for you young man?” The man asked. 

“Um two scoops of chocolate. Please.” Said Owen.

The man at the counter finished putting the kids ice cream together. “Here you two lovebirds go.” He said, winking. This caused both Claire and Owen to blush insanely.

“Oh no w-we’re not dating.” Said Owen, his face redder than a tomato. But the man didn’t seem to hear as he ignored Owen’s comment.  
The two went outside, the blush still prominent, especially on Claire’s pale face.


	6. Happy Birthday Owen!

“IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!” Claire shouted at Owen, who was sitting on the non rotting part of his porch, listening to “I Want You Back” by The Jackson 5 on his Walkmen. (Why he was still using a Walkmen was a mystery to Claire)  
It had two weeks since the “Tree incident” (which Claire never wanted to talk about again.)

“I didn’t think you would care.” He said, pulling off his headphones and shrugging his shoulders.

“Care?! You’re my best friend! Why wouldn’t I care?!” Claire asked, hands on her hips.

“Your best friend? Really Claire?” Owen asked, a smirk the size of Alaska forming on his face.

“Yeah, because you’re my only friend.” Claire stated, not meeting his eyes.

The smirk quickly went from the size of Alaska to Rhode Island in a matter of seconds.

“Really? I always thought you had tons of friends.”  
Claire shook her head, eyes focusing on his bare feet.  
“Oh. So um, my birthday?” Owen asked, still mentally deciding that sad Claire was worse than mad Claire, (he had yet to see pissed off Claire).

“Yeah, how old are you gonna be?”

“12. When’s your birthday?”

“Next month.”

“NEXT MONTH?! YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS NEXT MONTH?!” He shouted, trying to keep from smiling.  
Claire giggled, and Owen couldn’t keep his smile hidden any longer. 

“Well I need to plan for you birthday. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya.” Owen said putting on his headphones.  
“I’m high on believing. That you’re in love with me.” He sang, just as Claire was out of hearing range.

 

...

 

“It’s your birthday party, a very special day  
I’ve got a song it won’t take long, I just wanted to say  
Happy, happy, happy, happy  
Happy, happy, happy, happy  
Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you!”  
Claire sang, waking Owen up.  
He had been having a lovely dream about training his raptors, when Claire’s off-key singing woke him up. She was inches from his face, with a smile the size of Montana, gracing her lips. Owen heard his mother snickering from the doorway. 

“Um…” Owen started, not really knowing what to say.

“I need to get going!” Claire shouted, racing out the door. “Thanks again, Miss Grady!” She shouted down the steps.

“You’re welcome, Claire.” Miss Grady said, smiling.

“What just happened?” Owen asked, looking at his mother for answers.  
She shrugged her shoulders, smiling.

“It will take me years to top that.” She said. It was then that Owen realized that she was holding a box in her hands.

“What’s in there?” He asked.

“A present.”

“Can I open it?” He asked, getting out of bed.

“Hm, I don’t know, how old are you now?”

“12.”

“12?! I don’t think 12 year olds get to open presents.”

“Yes they do mom.”

“Really? Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Well if you say so.” She said handing Owen the box. Owen ripped the cover off.  
Inside was a Star-Lord action figure. 

“Oh my god! Thank you mom!” He yelled, embracing her.

“You’re welcome, did you see what else was in there?” She asked.  
Owen took another look, and saw a rose gold bar necklace.  
“Your father gave that to me when we got married. It’s yours now.”

“Really mom?” He asked, his green eyes wide.

“Yep. You don’t have to keep it though. You can give it to someone special. Know anyone special?” Miss Grady asked, trying to hide her smile.

“Yeah I think I do.” He said, thinking of the ginger that had woken him up that morning.

“You can open the rest of your presents after dinner. Well come on, I made you pancakes.” As soon as the word left her mouth, Owen was already down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and followed him downstairs.

...

 

Owen finished breakfast quickly, running out the door to find Claire. He didn’t have to look far since Claire was on his porch. 

“What’d you get?” Claire asked, bouncing up and down, threatening to to bring down the porch.

“Action figure.” He said. Claire bouncing lessoned, but still kept up a steady pace.  
“Anyway, I have something to give you-” He started.

“Give me? No, no, no. It’s your birthday, not mine.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No but’s! Follow me! I have the best birthday plan ever!”

And truth be told, Claire did one hell of a job with it. She took him to get ice cream again, and then she took him on a tour of the town. Owen hadn’t really gotten a chance to explore it, so it was nice to finally have a sense of direction. She had They then went to a movie. Since they were too young to see a PG-13 movie by themselves, they settled for the new Disney/Pixar movie instead, Inside Out.

“That was one of the best yet saddest movies I’ve ever seen.” Claire stated, wiping her eyes. “I now feel really bad for forgetting about my imaginary friends. So did you like it?” Claire asked as they walked out of the theater.

“Yeah, it was surprisingly really good.” 

“Oh come on! All Pixar movies are good.”

“I just thought from the trailers it looked stupid.”

“Yeah, they need a new marketing team. Well time for the finally stop on our list.” Claire said, taking Owen’s hand. He turned a bright shade of red.

“Where are we going?” He asked, trying to hide his blushing face. Claire didn’t answer and instead lead him down the street. She hadn’t shown him what was there yet, but he figured he’d find out soon enough. They walked past an apartment building, a Econo Lodge and a diner. Owen then saw what Claire had brought him here to see. A comic book store. Claire nodded at him smiling. Owen ran as fast as he could to the store and ran right on in.

“Welcome earthlings. How may I help you?” The woman asked.

“Hey Marget, this is Owen my new neighbor. It’s his birthday today.” Said Claire.

“Oh! Is this the famous Owen Grady? The one who is really, really, REALLY-” 

“Shhh! Margaret!” Claire hissed causing Margaret to shut up. Luckily Owen didn’t seem to notice the whole ordeal.

“Well since it’s your birthday, buy one comic get the other one free.”

“Really?” Owen asked, holding a stack of comic books. Margaret nodded.  
“Claire how did you know this place existed?” 

“After you said comics were good I went out and bought one.”

“Really? Which one?”

“Spider-Gwen.” Claire answered, pulling a graphic novel off the shelf.

“Cool.” Owen said, setting down four comics.

“Let’s see here, a Star-Lord, a Guardians of the Galaxy, a Captain America, Uncanny Inhumans, that’s a really good one.” Margaret said, as Claire slapped down the money for Owen’s comics and her graphic novel.  
The two headed back home.

“You can probably join my mom and I for dinner you know.” Owen said as there neighborhood came into view.

“Sorry I have to help my mom make dinner. But I’ll see you tomorrow.” Claire said turning into her driveway.

“Oh, well thank you again!” 

“No problem Owen.” Sure Claire had spent most of her allowance, but making Owen happy was better than all the money in her Rainbow Dash piggy bank.

 

...

 

“So did Claire like her gift?” Miss Grady asked tucking Owen into bed. Owen’s face turned pale and Miss Grady took that as a sign that he hadn’t given it to her get. “Well give it to her tomorrow or sometime soon. Goodnight my little Star-Lord.”

“Goodnight mom. I love you.”

“Love you to sweetie.” She said closing the door.  
Owen waited until he heard her door close before getting out of bed. His reached into his jean pockets for the necklace and pulled it out. He grabbed his flashlight and climbed out his window, which took him a good ten tries before he made it out. He flashed the flashlight in Claire’s window hoping it would wake her up.

Claire was in bed reading her new book, when she saw the flashing light. She opened the window and looked out.

“Claire come meet me in the tree.” He hissed fleeing to the tree. Claire sighed and grabbed her flashlight and quietly made it to the backdoor, her parents were heavy sleepers and she made it past them easily.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Karen said, causing Claire to jump in surprise.

“Um, no where?” Claire said, well more questioned.

“Tell me where you’re going and I wouldn’t tell mom or dad.”

Claire sighed. “Owen’s wants to meet me in the tree in his backyard.” 

“Oh, well have fun, but not to much fun.”

“Ew, gross, Karen.” Claire said pulling open the backdoor.  
It didn’t take long for Claire to climb up the tree (Owen had been teaching her). Owen shined his flashlight in her face, as she got on the branch on the tree. “Well what do you want?” Claire asked.

“I forgot to give you this.” Owen held up the rose gold bar necklace.

Claire gasped. “Owen I couldn’t-” 

“Nonsense. My mom gave this to me today. She said to give it to someone special.” This caused Claire to turn the shade of a firetruck.

“Thank you.” She said. Owen put the necklace around her neck. “I love it!” She whisper-shouted.

“I’m glad you like it.” Owen said taking her hand. The moon was full and the stars were bright. It was the best moment of Owen and Claire’s young lives.

“Happy birthday, Owen Grady.” Claire said, giving Owen a kiss on the check.

Miss Grady watched from the window, a huge smile across her face.


	7. What are you wearing?!

“What, in the name of god, are you wearing?” Claire asked, both eyebrows raised with disapproval at Owen’s big, neon orange shorts. She had been having a great day, well it was only 9:00 in the morning, but hey. She had had a good dream last night involving a wedding, some raptors, and Owen. Not that it meant she had feelings for Owen or anything like that... 

“They’re board shorts! I found them today.” Owen stated, smiling like a ninny. Claire was internally screaming.

“And why are you wearing them?” She asked.

“I don’t know, why are you wearing those shorts?” He asked, stilling smiling like a ninny.

“Cause it’s hot outside?” Claire said, unsure of what he meant. Her eyebrows had reached had reached new levels of disapproval.

“Exactly! That’s why I’m wearing them!”

“Does your mother know about this?” Claire asked, placing her hands on her hips. Owen nodded, smiling.  
Indeed Miss Grady did, and she was currently watching the exchange from the window. They argue like a married couple. She thought, laughing to herself and turning back to the dirty dishes.  
“Where did you find them?”

“The attic!”

“And did you ever stop and think why they may have been in the attic?” Claire asked, arms now across her chest.

“They were my dad’s…” Owen said, the smile leaving his face. Claire realized she had crossed the line.

“Owen I’m sorry, I-”

“Forget about it.” He stated, marching back inside his house. The screen door slamming shut behind him.  
Tears immediately started filling Claire’s eyes. She hadn’t meant to hurt her friend, if only she had known. How am I gonna fix this? She thought wiping the tears from her eyes. Then a lightbulb went off. 

“Karen!” She yelled, running inside and up to her sister’s room.

…

 

“Sweetie, I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Miss Grady said to her son. After she stopped watching the exchange outside, things had gone sour. She realized that as soon as the screen door had slammed shut and Owen had marched up to his room. She took a look outside and saw Claire walking back toward her house, tears in her eyes.  
Owen currently had his back to her and was refusing to talk. He had been like this for the past thirty minutes. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” She asked. Owen shook his head. “Well if-” A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Owen murmured as his mom shut the door. He heard some shuffling downstairs and a pair of light feet were heard coming up the stairs. A knock sounded on his door.

“Owen?” It was Claire. “Can I come in?” 

“Sure.” He murmured. She opened the door and walked, his back still to her. 

“Owen I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I’m here to make it up to you.” 

Owen sighed turning to face her. “Claire I don’t-” He stopped dead.  
In front of him was Claire, wearing a pair of hideous neon orange board shorts. His mouth dropped open.

“Surprise.” She said softly, giving weak jazz hands. 

“You, how, what?” 

“I found them in the thrift shop. See, now we’re twins.” Claire gave a weak smile. The shorts made her look like a ghost. They were way too big for her, and she had some of the waist held up in a hair band. 

“You rock those better than I ever could.” Owen said, grabbing Claire in a bear hug. “Are we going to talk about last night’s kiss?” Owen asked.

“If you’re saying you want another one, that’s a no.” Claire said, enjoying the hug. “Am I forgiven?”

“Yep.” Owen said letting go of her. “Oh and Claire?” 

“Yes?”

“Nice underwear.” Owen said smirking. 

“What do you mean- Oh god!” Claire shouted. Her shorts were slowly falling down. She quickly pulled them back up, blushing insanly. She glared holes into him.

“I never touched your pants.” Owen said in defence trying to keep from laughing.

“Sure.”

“No I’m serious! I would never do that to someone!”  
Claire marched down the stairs holding onto her board shorts for dear life.  
As soon as Claire was gone, Owen laugh filled the whole house. Claire even heard it from an open window, and couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen didn’t pull down Claire’s shorts. They fell down on their own. Please review


	8. Doctor Owen

“Hurry up Claire!” Owen shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

“I’m coming!” Claire shouted, jumping onto the the back of it. As they took off, Claire grabbed onto the back of Owen’s vest. The two road through the jungle. “Oh Owen! You look so hot in those board shorts! I could kiss you right now!”

“Don’t hold back.” He said, leaning in for the kiss. But instead of Claire’s soft lips, he was met with the cold, hard, unforgiving floor of his bedroom. “Damn It.” He mumbled. It was the second time he had had that dream this week. Which since he wasn’t an idiot, he figured it meant he had feelings for Claire. And he did. Not that he would ever dream of telling her.   
Owen untangled the blankets from himself and made his bed. At least, his definition of making a bed. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen. A note was left next to a box of cereal. 

Started work today, won’t be back until six. I’ll call you around one ok.   
Love, Mom

Owen sighed, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. His mom was always busy at work. As he ate, he heard a knock on the backdoor door. He looked out to see Claire, tears in her eyes and a bloody knee. Owen ran to the door and flung it open. She fell into his arms.   
“I-Is your mom he-here?” Claire shuttered. Owen shook his head.

“What happened?” He asked shutting the door.

“I was in-in the front yard and I-I tripped over a rock and fe-fell onto the driveway and scraped my knee.” She answered, wiping tears from her eyes. “My mom’s at the store and my sister’s o-out with some friends.” Owen only nodded as he helped Claire to the bathroom. He pointed at the edge of the bathtub and Claire took a seat there. He cleaned the scrap and pulled out a band aid; it took about five band aids to cover Claire’s knee.

“There that should fix it. How does it feel?” Owen asked, throwing the bandage wrapping away.

“Better.” Claire said, she had stopped crying. She started walking to the front door, when Owen grabbed her arm.

“You know, you could hurt your leg again when walking back home.” Owen said, smirking.

“And your point is?” 

“My point, Ms. Dearing, is that you should stay here with me and watch movies.”

“What kind of movie do you have in mind Mr. Grady?”

“Hm, maybe a Disney movie.”

“Do you have Beauty and the Beast?” 

“I believe I do.” Owen said, walking over to the T.V. “And we do!” He declared, holding the movie. He put the movie in and walked back over to Claire, who was standing in the doorway to the living room. He linked his arm with Claire’s and led her to the couch. Claire sat down as Owen went to grab some popcorn. “What anything to drink?” Owen shouted from the kitchen.

“Just some water.” Claire shouted back as the main menu popped up. “Hurry up! Or else I’m starting the movie without you!” Claire shouted, starting to pick at her band aids.

“Hey don’t pick at that.” Owen said, setting down the popcorn and drinks.  
Claire rolled her eyes just as the Disney logo appeared. Claire laid her head on Owen’s shoulder. A small smile appearing on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me with reviews, faves, and follows! Can anyone guess the name of Claire’s unicorn? How about the Guardians of the Galaxy reference? Questions or comments? Leave them in the review box!


End file.
